Simba (Ava15’s Fanfics)/Relationships
Family Nala At first, Simba and Nala started out as friends when they were cubs.When they reached adulthood, Nala convinced Simba to return to the Pride Lands and helped him defeat Scar. They went on to have three cubs, Kiara, Nguruma and Kion. Nala supports Simba in his decisions and stands by his side, showing her devotion and love. Mufasa Simba had a strong bond with his father Mufasa when he was a cub and looked up to his father in every way. However, when Scar murdered Mufasa it broke his heart and soon ran away in fear, thinking that it was his fault. When Simba was an adult, it was his father's spiritual guidance that eventually convinced Simba years later to reclaim the throne from Scar. Sarabi Simba's mother, as well as the queen of Pride Rock and the mate of Mufasa, Sarabi and Simba have a loving mother-son relationship. She was proud of her son, and like Mufasa, tried to teach him proper conduct and groomed him for his future as the king. She was also protective of him, ensuring that Simba didn't run off to where he could get himself into trouble. When Scar claimed that Simba died alongside Mufasa in the wildebeest stampede, she was heartbroken. Years later, when Simba arrived to save his home, he watched in horror as Scar berated his mother. When Scar struck her down in a fit of rage, Simba immediately came to her defense and comforted her. After assuming him to be Mufasa at first, she was in disbelief to see her son alive, but very elated. After Scar was forced to confess that he killed Mufasa, Sarabi fought by Simba's side and they managed to save their home and avenge her murdered mate. She watched proudly as Simba assumed his throne as intended. Kion Simba and Kion have a fairly close and affectionate father-son relationship and Kion loves his father immensely and will do anything in his power to make his father happy. Kiara Simba and his daughter, Kiara have a loving father-daughter relationship. Simba, like any father, tries his best to protect Kiara, but the headstrong lioness, like any daughter, doesn't always heed his orders, shown to stray from the path that her father marked for her and even entering the Outlands even after Simba warning her about it. When Kiara met the Outsider Kovu, son of Simba's hated enemy Zira, he immediately disapproved of their friendship and became overprotective of Kiara. When Kiara is an adolescent, Simba had promised to let her go on her first hunt alone. However, he secretly sent Pumbaa and Timon to watch her like he did when she was a cub. Kiara discovered this and becomes furious with her father, and ran off to the outskirts of the Pride Lands. Angered and worried, Simba forbids her to go on anymore hunts when Kiara nearly died in a brush fire set by Vitani and Nuka, Kovu's siblings. When Kovu returned, he kept a close eye on the two friends, but eventually warmed up to Kovu when he proved himself trustworthy. Unfortunately, Zira, after learning of her son's betrayal through Vitani, ambushed Simba in a trap and deceitfully praised Kovu, when he in fact didn't see the ambush coming which almost ended up in Simba's death. After this incident, Simba forbade Kiara from so much as leaving his sight, and banished Kovu. Heartbroken, Kiara said her father would never be Mufasa, greatly hurting her father. Kiara then ran off to find Kovu. When Simba fought the attacking Outsiders, Kiara stopped him, with Kovu's help. She finally made him realize that he and the Outsiders were one and the same, finally ending the feud, and he and his daughter finally nuzzle. When Zira attacked Simba in rage, Kiara tackles her, and Simba helped her after Zira fell to her death in the raging river below. Simba was finally able to reconcile with his daughter and accepts that she's old enough to become self-sufficient and make her own decisions. Nguruma Simba and Nguruma have a fairly close and affectionate father-son relationship and Nguruma loves his father immensely. Like with Kiara, Simba is overprotective of Nguruma because of his blindness. Kovu Since Kovu was the son of Zira, his enemy in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and Scar's chosen heir, at first he saw Kovu as untrustworthy and an enemy. Yet, when an adolescent Kovu saved his daughter, Simba was forced to repay his debt by accepting him and reserving any judgment. Later, when Simba took Kovu out for a walk and talked to him Scar's story, it seems Simba has begun to accept him, but when the Outsiders attack him with Zira implying that Kovu was the one to lure him, all trust Simba had for him vanished, and now saw Kovu as a traitor all over again. When Kovu tried to speak for himself in order to deny any connection with the ambush and asking for forgiveness, Simba banished him, in spite of Kiara's protests, while stating that Kovu is following in Scar's paw prints. In the end, when he sees Kiara and Kovu together, he apologizes to Kovu for arrogantly banishing him and accepts him, along with the other Outsiders, to the Pride Lands. He also watches Kovu and Kiara as Rafiki blesses them. Roaring with him on the top of Pride Rock, alongside Nala and Kiara. Denahi, Belee, Amira, Shauri Simba has a close relationship with his grandchildren. Kora Simba and Kora are shown to have a close relationship. Vitani As an follower of Zira, Simba banished Vitani to the Outlands with her family. Vitani was one of the first to agree with both Kiara and Kovu that the war needed to end between the prides, and Simba has since accepted her into his family, forgiving her for any past misdeeds. Nita Simba and Nita have a very close relationship. Marigold Simba and Marigold have a very close relationship. Na'Zyia Simba and Na’Zyia have a very close relationship. Sarafina Atka Merah Mhina Uhuro, Kabili, Ushindi, Malkia, and Uzima Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Timon and Pumbaa He was close friends with the meerkat and Meerkat ever since he ran away from the Pride Lands. He later helped him defeat his evil uncle Scar by distracting the hyenas. To this day, they remain close friends. Rafiki When he first interacted with Rafiki, Simba found him to be mildly annoying, most likely not remembering that Rafiki was the same baboon that anointed him at birth. After he helped Simba with his identity crisis and helping him in the fight against the hyenas, Simba began to regard Rafiki as a friend and ally. When Simba exiles Kovu, he sighs very sadly that Simba defied his father's paw prints. It is not uncommon to see them hanging out together as they are shown quite frequently together. Zazu As a cub, Simba had the habit of teasing Zazu and ditching him whenever he was asked by Sarabi to accompany him and his best friend, Nala on their adventures. As an adult and king after overthrowing Scar, Simba became more professional with Zazu, who like for Mufasa, serves as majordomo of the Pride Lands with the exception of babysitting Kiara, which was the job of Timon and Pumbaa. Zazu like Simba also didn't trust the Outsiders. Bunga Pua Simba appears to have a great amount of respect for the old leader as seen when he thanks him for all his years of wise leadership to which Pua thanks him back. He also appears disgusted when Makuu taunts him. Makuu Fuli Beshte Ono Ma Tembo Hadithi Chifu Dhahabu Makini Azaad Shabaha, Kasi, Imara, And Tazama After Zira defeat, Simba welcomes these lionesses to his pride. Along with Vitani and Kovu. Laini Thurston Kongwe Janna The Night Pride Anga Mbeya Swala King Sokwe Ajabu Mbuni Enemies Nyuki Snarl Category:Princess ava15